justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dare
(DLC) |wykonawca= |album= |rok=2005 |dlc=15 Lutego 2012 (JD3) |tryb= Solo |tanp= Mężczyzna (♂) |trud= |wysi= |zruch=4 |piktokolor= (JD) Niebo (Y.M.C.A) (JD3/''GH'') (JD2014 Mashupy/Party Master) (JD3/''GH'' piktogramy w Remake'u) (JD2014 piktogramy w Remake'u) (Odnowione Piktogramy) |kolorr= (Strzałki) (JD3/''GH'') Ultramaryna (Y.M.C.A) (Strzałki) (JD2014 Mashupy/Party Master) (Strzałki) (Piktogramy w Remake'u) |tekst= (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=87 (JD) 134 (JD3/JD:GH/Remake) |kod=Dare |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU&t=119s}} "Dare" w wykonaniu występuje w , (jako DLC) i . Wygląd Tancerza / / Tancerz to atleta w stroju futbolowym. Nosi biało-czerwony kask ze słuchawkami, białą koszulkę z czerwoną '8' na niej, cyjanowe długie rękawy, cyjanowe szorty, cyjanowe skarpety i biało-czerwone buty w kratę. Ma niebieskie włosy i oczy, które widać przez kask. W późniejszych grach jest nieco jaśniejszy. Remake Prawdopodobnie Remake wzorował się na tym, jak tancerz wygląda w Y.M.C.A.. Kask jest teraz czerwono-pomarańczowy ze słuchawkami w tym samym kolorze, koszulka jest pomarańczowa z czerwoną '8', a spodnie i rękawy są ciemnozielone. Skarpetki są w odcieniu oliwkowym, ciemnozielonym, czerwonym i pomarańczowym, a buty - czerwono-żółtym. Dare coach 1@2x.png|Oryginał Dare jd4 coach 1.png| Dare coach 1 big.png|Remake Tło Tło to czerwony pokój z czerwonymi liniami formującymi koło, jak na stadionie futbolowym. Jest również ruchoma ściana zrobiona z małych czerwonych światełek. / (Xbox 360) W wersji / na Xboxa, linie się podświetlają, a na podłodze są inne linie, przypominające bieżnię (co też przypomina stadion futbolowy), są płomienie, a tancerz odbija się na ścianie. Remake W Remake'u, którego pliki znaleziono w , na podłodze znajdują się światła, które się zapalają. Złote Ruchy Od , w układzie są 4 Złote Ruchy: Złote Ruchy 1 i 2: Przyłóż prawą rękę do twarzy lekko uginając kolana. Złoty Ruch 3: Podobny do poprzednich dwóch, ale bez uginania kolan, a prawa ręką powinna być w okolicach klatki piersiowej. (Na Wii ruch jest taki sam, ale użyto piktogramu takiego samego, jak w w Złotych Ruchach 1 i 2) Gold Move 4: Rozłóż ręce. Dare gm 1.png|Złote Ruchy 1, 2 i 3 (Wii) Dare gm 3.png|Złoty Ruch 3 (Xbox 360) Dare gm 4.png|Złoty Ruch 4 Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Could You Be Loved'' *''It's You'' *''Love Boat'' *''Maneater'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Scream & Shout'' (American Dream - Amerykański Sen) *''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' Podpisy występuje w trybach Puppet i Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jego ruchom: *Eight Ball *Football Boogie *Football Boy *Locker Room *Silent Fall *Shutout *Touchdown Ciekawostki Ogólne *'' '' oraz Girls & Boys liczą się jako pierwsze dwa wystąpienia w serii, jako że był on wokalistą w zanim stworzył Gorillaz. *'' '' jest pierwszą piosenką stworzoną przez wirtualnego artystę w . *W , nazwa piosenka zapisana jest dużymi literami (DARE). W następnych grach tytuł zapisywany jest normalnie (Dare). *W i Remake'u, w tekście jest ""Work it out", ale w / jest "If work it out". Wersja Klasyczna *Kask noszony przez tancerza jest tym samym, co w teledysku. *W ikonie menu , niebieskie elementy tancerza są jaśniejsze. *W , tancerz znika z efektem wygaszenia podczas robienia moonwalka, w przeciwieństwie do Heart of Glass. *W / , piktogram dla Złotych Ruchów 1, 2 i 3 z Viva Las Vegas jest ponownie użyty do Złotego Ruchu 3 w w wersji na Xboxa, z drobnymi modyfikacjami. *Piktogram Beta dla wersji jest użyty w Mashupach The Final Countdown i #thatPOWER *'' '' jest pierwszym odnowionym układem w serii, który zawiera trzy różne style piktogramów: **Piktogramy (z tejże wersji) **Piktogramy (z pojawiania się w Mashupach i trybie Party Master) **Piktogramy / (nowo dodane dla Remake'a). *'' '' występuje w jako G4 w Y.M.C.A. jako Remake HD. Jego koszulka jest żółta. *W plikach .json z archiwów , można zauważyć, że nazwa dla Złotych Ruchów 1, 2 i 3 w Remake'u to "sad_gold", pomimo tego, że Złoty Ruch 3 trochę się różni. **To oznacza, że ten sam piktogram użyty jest dla trzech pierwszych Złotych Ruchów, a Złoty Ruch 3 powinien być wykonany jak dwa poprzednie (tak jak w wersji Wii dla / ). *W Mashupie Scream and Shout, są dwa piktogramy stworzone dla tancerza, gdy "chodzi" na początku układu. **To sprawia, że i Taste The Feeling (W Ghost In The Keys) to czwarty i piąty tancerz, którzy otrzymali nowo zrobione piktogramy dla Mashupów, po A Little Less Conversation w wielu Mashupach z , Idealistic w Mashupie Addicted To You i Jin Go Lo Ba w Mashupie The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?. Galeria Pliki Gry Dare jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Dare jd3 cover generic.png|'' '' ( / ) Dare jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Dare cover@2x.jpg| okładka Dare jd2014 ava.png|Awatar w Dare jd2015 ava.png|Awatar w i grach późniejszych YMCAP4Ava.png|Awatar w Dare golden ava.png|Złoty awatar Dare diamond ava.png|Diamentowy awatar dare pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Ymca coach 4 big.png|Tancerz z innym schematem kolorów w Y.M.C.A. slowwalk_f.png|Nowy piktogram użyty w Mashupie Scream & Shout slowwalk2_ar.png|Nowy piktogram użyty w Mashupie Scream & Shout Screeny z Gry Dare jd1 menu.png|'' '' w menu dare jd routineselection.png| ekran wyboru układu dare jdgh menu.png|'' '' w menu dare jdgh coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru układu Elementy Beta Dare jd3 beta picto.png|Beta piktogram (użyty w Mashupach The Final Countdown i #thatPOWER Dare jd2014 remake beta picto.png|Beta piktogram w Mashupach i trybie Party Master w oraz Remake'u Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk Gorillaz - DARE (Official Video) Zwiastuny Dare - Zwiastun (US) Dare - Just Dance 3 (Zwiastun UK) Gameplaye Dare - Just Dance Dare - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Dare - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360)-0 Odnośniki Nawigacja de:Dare en:Dare es:Dare pt-br:Dare Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:2000s Kategoria:Piosenki EDM Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Solo Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2014 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2015 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Jérémy Paquet Kategoria:Recyklowane DLC Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Skrócone Piosenki